Paint A Rainbow
by PallaPlease
Summary: A 'what if?' fanfic, in which Jean is comatose and Evan talks to her.  Spyke-POV.  Originally written November 3, 2001.  [Complete]


Summary: A 'what if?' fanfic, in which Jean is...comatose...and Evan's...talking to her. Um...yeah.   
  
Title: Paint a Rainbow  
Author: PallaPlease (I'm baaa~aaack!!)  
Started: November 3, 2001  
Finished: November 3, 2001  
  
**  
  
I hate hospitals. Always have. Not that you'd know.  
…  
Prof says that the doctors think you'll be out in a week,   
maybe, after you wake up. But if you don't wake up, then…you'll be   
in this stupid, sterile room for God-knows-how-long. So, we're all   
rooting for you. Wake up. Please, Jean? I mean…  
You're gorgeous when you're awake, and moving, and breathing,   
and laughing, and smiling that little secret smile of yours. And   
you'd look just as beautiful sleeping, I guess. But this isn't real   
sleep, is it?  
Didn't think so.  
…  
Can you even hear me? Guess not. You're so pale, like all   
the fluids in your body got sucked out. I should be the one in the   
hospital, IV cords sewed into -my- skin. You and your selflessness.  
Why did you push me out of the way?  
…  
Doesn't matter, now.  
I just wish you'd wake up.  
…  
I'll bet -Scott- wouldn't have let this happen to you. I'll   
bet -he- wouldn't have been caught off-guard; I'll bet -he- would   
have pulled you out of the way, instead of being shocked and watching   
dumbly as that rock hit you. Smashed you. He's perfect. Mr.   
Right. Smarty-boy. Honors Roll. Prof's favorite student.  
Bastard.  
…  
Sorry.  
…  
When that rock, that -boulder- crashed into you, I thought   
I'd die. Wanted to kill Avalanche and his `fluctuating' powers.   
Couldn't tell where the blood ended and your hair began. Scared   
beyond belief.  
Kurt drew a cartoon for you. You'll love it, as soon as you   
see it. It's drawn so badly, it's hilarious. I haven't actually   
read it, yet. But it's got to be funny if Kurt made it, right?   
Right.  
The news on the K-n-K front is lookin' good for Kurt-man.   
He's being really…what's the word?…chivalrous to Kitty, who's mad   
enough to hurl at Lance. Kurt's chances have shot up big time, I'm   
telling you.  
`Least he has a chance.  
…  
It's November, now. You missed it. Bobby's psyched about it   
getting close to snow season: no surprise there. `Iceman' has been   
practicing his snowball pitch. McCoy's been helping him with his   
aim -and- speed. Needless to say, none of the girls are very   
thrilled. They usually end up being the targets in target practice.   
Generally against their will.  
I looked out the hospital window just now. There's a huge   
skeletal tree out there, with this one leaf clinging to a thin,   
wobbly branch. It's this rosy garnet color. Beautiful and clinging   
to dim life. Kinda like you.  
Except you're not going to let go, Jean.  
…  
…  
…  
God, why can't I stop crying? It hurts so much.   
Think I understand how Kurt felt about Kitty's crushes on   
Scott and Lance. Helpless, hopeless.  
`Cept Kitty was never in a coma. Never near death. Never a   
silent ivory doll hooked up to blinking, beeping monitors.  
And you are.  
…  
I'm done crying.  
It still hurts, though.  
…  
Shouldn't be you.  
…  
You never did anything to deserve this.  
Never.  
…  
I love you, Jean.  
…  
Lord, how the mighty have fallen. `Evan the Skateboarder' in   
love with `Jean the Goddess.'  
…  
Never meant to tell you.  
…  
`Then, must you speak: of one who loved not wisely, but too   
well; of one not easily jealous, but, being wrought, perplex'd in the   
extreme…'  
… …  
When you wake up…  
…  
I'll paint a rainbow for you, if you'll just wake up.  
…  
Please.  
  
*owari*  
  
End AN: The idea for this little Evan/Jean (well, one-sided   
Evan/Jean, at least) came to me when I was playing in my soccer   
game. Thirty minutes later, I wrote it down on the backs of some   
soccer score-sheets and now I've typed it up. Yes, it -is- short.   
But it's a one-shot scene. Or, if anybody would like a continuation,   
it could be a prelude. (And, no, I'm not exactly sure how Jean ended   
up in the hospital, other than the fact that it involved Avalanche   
and a rock. 0o; Oi.)   
  
The lines Evan recited were from Othello, my favorite play by   
Shakespeare. The lines are from, specifically, Othello's parting   
speech, just before he kills himself so as to be with his wife, whom   
he killed in his confusion. It's a bittersweet tragedy and I highly   
recommend it. (I memorized Othello's parting speech for a monologue   
recital in Theatre I; got an A, even if I – being a girl – would have   
been better off reciting something from Othello's wife's role.   
Desdemona being his wife.)   
  
Feedback is welcome! (HINT, HINT.)  
  
Well, that was the fic. Whaddaya think? Stupid? Splendifirous? No   
comment?  
  
(I just saw Monsters, Inc. I LOVED IT!!!! Sully and Boo were   
kawaii! And Mike and Cilia were hilarious. On another Disney note,   
I'm going to DIE waiting for "The Return to Neverland"!!! Spiffy-  
loo!)  
  
PallaPlease.  
"Did you see her face..."  
~Sully, when he realized he had scared Boo witless...I almost cried   
(okay, so I'm oversentimental...sue me)  
  
[[[January 2, 2002: Please note that everything above, author's notes, the fic, the ending stuff, was written November 3, 2001. I posted it originally on the evolutionfanfic group, but nobody took the time to tell me what they thought. So it would mean a lot to me if someone out there would review this. Please. On another note, this isn't supposed to be Lance-bashing - I like Lance, but he is the single most volatile member of the Brotherhood. And I still like Kurtty. *smiles*]]] 


End file.
